


Airport

by kksunflowerbaby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Again, Airports, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, OTP Feels, Percy Being an Idiot, Percy is a Dork, Percy is literally just annoying her, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kksunflowerbaby/pseuds/kksunflowerbaby
Summary: Percy knows how to welcome Annabeth home after a weekend away.Prompt from Pinterest: Who in your OTP waits at the airport for the other while holding a huge, bedazzled poster emblazoned with _____. (There's an underlined blank because it would be spoiled if the word was there!)





	Airport

Percy came up with the idea of the poster the day his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, left for New York for the weekend. After moving out to California a couple years back, Annabeth and Percy decided they would visit every couple of months to keep contact with their friends they grew up with. 

Percy couldn’t make it that weekend because his firm had promoted him to the second in command, which was a big deal for him. Annabeth was so proud that he knew it would be okay if he stayed back to work. 

And that’s when he came up with the idea. 

And now, three days later, Percy is at LAX, Los Angeles International Airport, parking the car in the garage. The poster had taken him a couple of hours to make, mostly because he wanted it to be absolutely, positively perfect. 

He wasn’t sure how she was going to react to it. He’s been romantic in the past, picking her up from the airport with flowers and once, in February of last year, chocolates. She had been appreciative, showing her thanks with a huge kiss and, later, in the bedroom. 

With that in mind, he was still a bit unsure if this was the best idea. He knew he was still going to do it. 

As soon as he stepped out of the car, holding the sign, a teenaged guy saw it and started laughing. He pointed it out to his friends, and they in turn laughed. That made Percy feel better. He knew he could be a funny guy sometimes, and this was just evidence towards that fact.

Making his way to the arriving flights terminal, more and more people saw the sign. Some seemed to think it was funny, but some shook their heads. Percy ignored them, knowing they didn’t know he and Annabeth’s relationship. 

Having been together for over half a decade, they had found their couple style. They knew they loved each other very much, but there were a lot of jokes and practical pranks involved. And this might be the best joke yet. 

He found an empty seat on the bench next to the part where arrivals entered the main area of the airport and waited. Annabeth had texted him a few minutes before about how she was just getting off the plane. He knew it would be a few minutes before he got to see her. 

The seconds seem to crawl by. He wants to see his girlfriend because he missed her over the weekend, and he’s also anxious to see how she would react to the poster. 

Finally, he sees her blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail, and he smiles broadly. She looks a bit tired, but she is still searching the crowd for his own dark hair and green eyes. Percy knows just how to get her attention. 

He holds the poster high above his head, effectively capturing the attention of almost every single person coming from the arrival terminal. He keeps his eye on his girlfriend, waiting for her to see him. Or, better yet, the poster. 

Finally, Annabeth notices him and her expression is not only everything he hoped it would be, it was better. 

“ _Percy_!” 

He ended up dropping the poster so that he could wrap his arms around her and try to kiss her, but she was a bit busy trying to hit him with her purse. He was lucky it wasn’t the carryon.

The poster lay on the floor, forgotten for now. It was simple white poster board, but what made the gold, glittery letters that spelled **NERD**.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
